Telephone wires carry low-voltage, low-current electrical signals sufficient to power a simple telephone. The power needed to enable the additional functionality that is typically present in today's phones (e.g., liquid crystal displays, answering machine, etc.) is obtained using external power supply units or adaptors that are plugged into a standard electrical socket (e.g., a 110V AC plug). As the inventors hereof have recognized, however, there are environments where, although a telephone jack may be present, an accompanying electrical socket may not be available.
For instance, certain types of controlled-environment facilities (e.g., jails or prisons) may have telephone or intercom jacks disposed throughout the facility but without nearby AC sockets. In fact, the presence of high-voltage, high-current electrical installations distributed throughout the facility could present a potential danger to inmates and/or staff. Yet, as the inventors hereof have also recognized, these facilities may need to have specialized electrical devices deployed at specific locations. For example, a jail or prison may need to have mobile phone detectors, wireless access points, and video/audio surveillance strategically installed in selected areas. These devices may require more power than otherwise available over telephone wires, and, in some cases, may also need to have network communication connections. However, the cost and risks involved in the installation of AC or category (CAT) 5 outlets in these types of facilities are often prohibitive.